Diskussion:Twi’lek
Und... was heißt dann Twin Lekku ??? Also Twin is klar... aber wat soll das andere ? --Modgamers 18:33, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) :Modgamers, wie wärs wenn du einfach Lekku in der Jedipedia-Suchfunktion eingibst? Lekku ;) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:35, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Für mich kommt der Name von Two Lekkus, hört sich doch so ähnlich an, oder? ::Darth Maulhalten 14:44, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder Das Bild in der Infobox, die zwei Twi'leks, hat keinen Quellenverweis. Müsste man den nicht mit einschreiben? Ich finde, die rote Twi'lek ist ziemlich miserabel - unter den Lekku sieht man eindeutig die Haare. Wieso haben die das nicht mit Computer animiert? Wäre doch viel besser geworden. Darth Maulhalten 14:44, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du weist, wo das Bild her ist, dann kannst du die Quelle natürlich ergänzen. Das Problem ist nur, dass das bei vielen Bildern einfach keiner weis, wo das ger ist (→ Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen). Gruß, Anakin 14:49, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ??? Mal nur so ne Frage... wenn Twi'lek wirklich von Twin Lekku kommt, dann beisst sich das doch mit Orn Free Taa, da dieser VIER Lekku hat... bitte antworten, das macht mich nämlich etwas konfus...Dark Lord Disku 17:33, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nun, ich würde sagen, diejenigen mit zwei Lekku sind derartig in der Überzahl, dass man die vier Lekku bei den anderen vernachlässigen kann. Schließlich gibt es auch Menschen mit drei Brustwarzen. Gruß Kyle 17:44, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::OMG DREI BRUSTWARZEN!?!?!? Danke jatzt hast du bewirkt, dass ich mir mein Mittagessen wieder durch den Kopf gehen lasse...Dark Lord Disku 19:40, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Außerdem steht das unter HDK. Es ist also nicht der in-universe-Ursprung des Namens und muss sich somit nicht auf irgendwelche Gegebenheiten in der Galaxis beziehen. Als der Name erfunden wurde, gab es eben nur die Twi'lek mit zwei Lekku und darum hat man sie so benannt. Aber um dich noch mehr zu verwirren, schau dir mal die Hände von Orn Free Taa und Chom Frey Kaa an und dann die aller anderen Twi'lek. Die beiden haben nur drei Finger. Da frag ich mich schon, ob die bei den Prequels so unaufmerksam waren, oder die Zuordnung der beiden zu den Twi'leks nur ein Fehler war. Mir ist dazu aber nichts offizielles bekannt. Offiziell sind sie einfach zwei fette Twi'leks mit vier Lekku und drei Fingern. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:09, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- Hmm mir fällt jetzt irgendwie auf, dass der Plural in vielen Quellen Twi'lek ohne s ist...Dark Lord Disku 21:46, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom Oktober 2007 (bestanden) * : Womöglich einer unserer besten Spezies-Artikel. Die Twi'leks, über die man im allgemeinen nicht sehr viel weiß, werden hier schön ausführlich vorgestellt, außerdem bedient der Artikel sich einer guten Sprache und regt zum Weiterlesen an, weshalb es eine Freude ist, ihn zu lesen. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:53, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) * MfG - Cody 17:05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Fast so gut wie Wookiees^^. Dark Lord Disku 20:37, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Besser als Wookiees Bild:;-).gif Inaktiver Benutzer 20:49, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Der ist gut!! Mace Windu 33 21:37, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fünf Fürstimmen reichen aus, der Artikel wird daher als lesenswert ausgezeichnet. Kyle 08:45, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ohren??? Hi Leute, sind diese komischen halbrunden und spitz zulaufenden Dinger unter/neben den Lekku Ohren? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 13:01, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich denke, es handelt sich um Schmuck, da man auf vielen Bildern sehen kann, das Twiß Leks menschenähnliche Ohren besitzen Darth Invidia 22:40, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Weiblich Twi'lek haben dies Dinger, männliche haben Ohren. Quelle: The Clone Wars – Decoded, Folge 14. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:28, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ky Fortuna Ich habe auf Wookieepedia kein Wort über Ky Fortuna gefunden. Gibt es sie überhaupt? Ach ja: Sollte es bei den Lekku nicht tchun-tchin (also anders herum) heißen? --Kneazlegirl 14:31, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Kandidatur Juli 2008 (gescheitert) * : Ich finde, der ist exzellent. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:17, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Nee, echt nicht. X-Wingreihe fehlt. Der Artikel ist Optisch auf jedenfall nicht ansprechend. Und der letzte Teil ist eine Viel zu lange Liste, die so da einfach nicht hingehört. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:57, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Kurz und knapp: **X-Wing-Reihe (besonders Die teuflische Falle, Bacta-Piraten) **die angesprochene Liste **Widersprüche im Artikel (etwa einerseits Leben in der Kälte der Nachtseite, Leben nur im Zwielichtbereich, erinnere ich mich auch daran, dass Twi'Leks keinesfalls in der Kälte leben) **Fehler Raumfahrtechnologie, die Twi'Leks besaßen Raumfahrttechnologie **Die besonderheit mit den Namen der Twi'Leks sollte erwähnt werden **'Pandora' Diskussion 16:21, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :In das Ultimatum geht allerdings hervor, dass Twi'leks in Höhlen hausen oder gehaust haben, wo ja schon Kälte herrscht. Jaina 16:23, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Aus Das Ultimatum geht, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, nur hervor, dass sie einen guten Orientierungssinn haben, weil sie in Höhlen leben, nicht aber das diese Höhlen kalt sind (Höhlen sind nicht immer kalt). Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::ja klar kann sein, wollte das nur gesagt haben. In irgendeinem Comic, den ich jetzt nicht raussuchen will (glaube es war Die Erlösung), ist auch ein Twi'lek auf Ryloth und da herrschten sogar Feuerstürme oder sowas. Also hättest du schon recht, das war mir aber entfallen. Jaina 18:05, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich scliessee mich den Worten meinen Vorschreibern an. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:31, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ob der Artikel nun komplett ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht beurteilen, weil ich nicht im Besitz der entsprechenden Werke bin. Aber der Artikel hinterlässt bei mir keinen exzellenten Eindruck: die Liste am Ende des Artikels, manche Beriche sind m.E. zu kurz geraten (v.a. um die Kultur und Geschichte). Wenn man ihn mit dem Artikel über die Trandoshaner vergleicht, kann man sie nicht auf die gleiche Stufe setzen. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 17:48, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch, dass gerade bei den Twì'leks die ja recht häufig in Romanen verwendet werden noch mehr drin sein müsste, aber auf den bisherigen Artikel lässt sich auf jeden Fall aufbauen. Bossk89 15:56, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Bitte Signatur nachtragen, da die Stimme sonst ungültig ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:44, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) : Sorry Flüchtigkeitsfehler Bossk89 15:56, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich find, dass ist ein guter Artikel. Nur sind die männlichen Twi'lek (hauptsächlich Bib Fortuna) ziemlich hässlich. Da'ne Ling :Ansichtssache... Aber die Abstimmung ist schon ne Weile rum... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:17, 13. Aug. 2008 (CEST) 6 Lekku wären sechs lekku VÖLLIG abwegig?.. wenn man sich beispielsweilse für einen fanfic einen charakter ausdenkt, wären sechs lekku lächerlich?.. 84.61.175.171 02:26, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, irgendwie schon.--Yoda41 Admin 10:03, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Da schon die Twi'leks mit 4 Lekku selten sind... Pandora Diskussion 10:07, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) na ok, danke trozdem 84.61.175.171 13:18, 7. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Verschiebung Der Plural Twi'leks ist mir bisher noch nicht untergekommen. In den mir zur Verfügung stehenden Quellen wird durchweg von Twi'leki gesprochen. Ich bin für eine Verschiebung. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 14:45, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :In Alien Encounters werden sie als Twi'leks beschrieben. Auch im Eintrag in der Datenbank und in Ultimate Alien Anthology. Nur ein paar Beispiele, überall sonst hab ich es bisher auch so gelesen. Twi'leki ist soweit ich weiß nur die Sprache, wo hast du denn das gelesen, dass die Spezies so heißen soll? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:53, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hauptsächlich in den beiden Darth Banes, aber ich glaube in Die Kundschafter und andern Büchern, die VSY spielen, wird das auch erwähnt. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 16:55, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) lethan, rutian etc. wie werden die Unterteilungen der Twi'lek bezeichnet? Sind das Subspezies, Formen, Völker ???? wird es da noch eigene artikel drüber geben?--Yoda41 Admin 18:47, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin glaub noch nie drauf gestossen, dass das irgendwo speziell angesprochen wurde, immer nur rutianische Twi'lek usw. Persönlich würde ich das dann gemäss unseren Konventionen als Rasse bezeichnen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:53, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::ok, also wenn wir nun für jeden Twi'lek die rasse in die infobox schreiben würden, bräuchten wir ne neue spalte, da sich volk hier nicht eignet...--Yoda41 Admin 19:03, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Rasse ist schon drin...'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 19:19, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::ok.--Yoda41 Admin 23:34, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::ich persönlich würde es eher als Name für die Färbung, nicht als Rasse bezeichnen. ein Schwarzes Pferd heißt ja auch "Rappe", nicht einfach "schwarzes Pferd", ein weißes ist ein "Schimmel", usw... ein Dunklehäufiger Mensch oftmals "Farbiger", da kann man nicht von Rassen sprechen. zumal ich glaube, dass sich die Färbung nicht rassespeziefisch weiterfererbt, sonst wärenzB. Lethan bestimmt viel Häufiger. Vielleicht vererbt sich diese Färbung ja rezessiv Gruß, Darth Invidia 22:44, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Farben Was für Farben gibt es eigentlich? Es gibt rot, grün, blau, gibt es auch hgautfarbene etc. ? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:01, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Guck mal in der INfobox unter ''Hautfarben Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:51, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen dank. Aber was ist mit der Menschenhautfarbe? Hat Rianna Saren nicht z.B. diese Hautfarbe? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:27, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::ODer ist ihre Farbe weis? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:31, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Sorry, aber was meinst du mit Menschenhautfarbe? ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:35, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Twileks haben ja Farben wie rot, blau, gelb, ... Aber Menschen haben eine andere Hautfarbe. Diese meine ich. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 17:42, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ja, die haben warscheinlich andere Farbpigmente ;-). Die 'produzieren' mithilfe von Melanin die Hautfarbe ... Jaja 'unser' Körper... Wir sind ja eigentlich nur Zellen, die in ner Hülle stecken.... (Biologisch gesehen, natürlich^^) --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:26, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:48, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vorfahren Haben eigentlich die Twi'leks und die Togruta gemeinsame Vorfahren? Da sie ja ähnliches aussehen haben und beide Lekkus und so. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 11:22, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nein. '''Pandora Diskussion 13:03, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur April/Mai 2010 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 17.04.2010 bis zum 01.05.2010 * :Gefällt mir sehr gut, sowohl Sprache als auch Inhalt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:46, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : 18:23, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Möglicherweise könnte man noch die Geschichte um ein paar Sätze verlängern, aber es reicht (vor allem im Vergleich zu anderen Spezies-Artikel) und daher sollten die Twi'leks wirklich den Stern bekommen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:32, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Wollte schon vorher ein Pro geben. Einfach gut dieser Artikel. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 09:10, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel.--Anakin Skywalker 09:20, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Nach der dringend nötigen Überarbeitung von Sol weist der Artikel eigentlich alles auf, was er für exzellent bräuchte. Einzig die Frage nach der Vollständigkeit wäre noch offen, wenn er auch jetzt schon insgesamt vollständiger ist als die meisten anderen ausgezeichneten Spezies. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)''' 22:35, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Mit 5 Pros und einer Abwartenden Stimme bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 18:49, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Ohren der Twi'Lek Weiß einer von euch, warum die männlichen Twi'Lek normale Ohren haben, die weiblichen dagegen eine Art Hörner an der Seite ihres Kopfes??? LG Rudolphus Lestrange (Diskussion) 13:16, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Alter Im Artikel steht, dass sechzig Jahre für eine Twi'lek schon bereits alt sei. Aber das gilt doch auch für Menschen? Was ist jetzt daran besonders? -Darjeeling- (Diskussion) 13:33, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Es wird ja auch nirgendswo erwähnt, dass es im Gegensatz zu Menschen etwas besonderes sei. Der Artikel ist ja kein Vergleich zwischen Menschen und Twi'lek. Advieser (Diskussion) 13:48, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Im Star Wars-Universum gibt es tausende Arten von Spezies. Einige werden nicht mal zehn Jahre alt, andere wiederum mehrere hundert. Im Vergleich zu den Menschen mag diese Aussage vielleicht stimmen (wobei 60 stand jetzt noch das Normalalter ist), aber einen Artikel bezieht man ja immer auf das Allgemeine. Es soll einfach nur zeigen, dass 60 Jahre für Twi'leks schon beachtlich sind. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:49, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Hier findest du eine kurze Beschreibung über das Alter einer Rasse: Hier! Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:00, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Das widerspricht sich. Es steht da, dass das Standardalter 80 ist, 60 heißt alt, eigentlich genauso wie beim Menschen. Aber du sagst, 60 ist für Menschen ein Normalalter. Es kommt sehr komisch herüber, wenn man schreibt, dass 60 Jahre beachtlich sind, und im nächsten Satz kommt der Vergleich zum Menschen hinzu. Folglich ist die Angabe mit den 60 Jahren trivial. ---Darjeeling- (Diskussion) 01:02, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Es widerspricht sich nicht. Die Worte "beachtlich" und "Normalalter" kommen im Artikel nicht vor. Sie wurden nur in dieser Diskussion zur Erklärung angeführt. Also wenn etwas trivial ist, dann wohl diese Diskussion hier. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:40, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC)